


Umbrellas

by bestdamnsalad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, Multi, OT3, some what established relationship, touch starved Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestdamnsalad/pseuds/bestdamnsalad
Summary: I'll shield you from the storm
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Umbrellas

Akechi Goro never managed to clock out on time. Despite cutting his days in half between university and his detective job, Akechi would invest so much energy trying to crack a case that he wouldn’t even realize the sun had gone down. It wasn’t all for nothing; his extreme dedication had earned him the title of Tokyo’s Detective Prince, after all.

His passion for his work also meant that he barely ever made the last train home, but he didn’t mind the long walk. It was soothing to walk home in the somewhat empty city streets, the refreshing night air de-stressing him from a long day at work. He learned to adapt to it by buying sturdier shoes, warmer clothes, and even carrying around an umbrella at all times, just in case.

So when the sky turned overcast and a few drops of rain splattered onto his new beige coat, he was thankful he was so aptly prepared. Akechi pulled out his oversized umbrella and marvelled at its ability to do two jobs in one; shield him from the pouring rain while also keeping the few late night commuters as far away from him as the rim would allow.

Akechi would have been lying if he said he enjoyed the distance.

But it was okay. He had managed to convince himself years of keeping to himself and surface level interactions had made him stronger. The detective had simply become used to it.

That is, before he was shown what he was missing.

Despite his carefully curated walls, two people in this world had managed to break down his walls and finally expose his true self.

And they were currently making their way to him.

Glancing below the rim of his umbrella, Akechi watched as Niijima Makoto ran to him, shielding her short brown hair from the pounding rain with her leather bag. Her blue coat was damp and her leggings were soaked through from running. When she reached him, her pink lips turned upwards into a small smile.

Another glance to the right and Akechi’s eyes found Kurusu Akira, curly raven hair also damp along with his own white shirt and blue jeans. His glasses had fogged up, hiding his true expression, something Akechi had become quite familiar with.

They surely were a frazzled pair.

He struggled to keep his eyes from lingering too long on both of their wet, white shirts.

A crack of thunder sounded throughout the square.

“Niijima-san? Kurusu-kun? What are you both doing?”

Through her tired pants, Makoto managed to respond, “Our university studies ran way later than usual. We’re trying to make the last train.”

Akechi took one glance down at his watch before shaking his head, “You would be in luck if you even made it in time to watch it leave.”

The pair pulled their phones out of their pockets, remorsing at the confirmation.

“I’ll walk you home then, Makoto.” Akira said, waving a quick goodbye to Akechi.

He usually would be okay with watching people leave; he was used to it after all. However, something in him stirred and he stepped forward, finally shielding them from the rain with his umbrella. Both Makoto and Akira stopped, turning their heads to face Akechi.

“Please, at least come to my apartment to warm up first.” He gave his friendliest smile in anticipation.

A heartbeat passed. Akechi counted the seconds.

Akira smiled, perhaps anticipating the invitation out of habit, “We’d be delighted.”

The trio took a few steps forward before Akechi realized how both Makoto and Akira were shivering from having to walk through the freezing rain.

He immediately pulled off his tan winter coat, draping it over Makoto’s shoulders despite her initial refusal. He then took off his detective coat, holding it out to Akira.

“Well, Kurusu?”

“Won’t you be cold?” Akira mused.

Makoto interjected, “You’re going to catch a cold.”

A quick glimmer flashed in his steely grey eyes before his deep voice rang out with a polite, “Thank you.”

For a moment, Akechi forgot where he was heading. He was drowning in those steel grey eyes.

He stood between the pair, holding the umbrella out against the rain, tensing up as a normal reaction when they both moved closer to him.

Akechi was startled when he felt a hand intertwine with his free one. He glanced down at Makoto who was blushing sheepishly. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before he realized Akira had wrapped his arm in the crook of Akechi’s.

He sighed, enjoying the feeling after a moment. He was glad he bought such a big umbrella.  
.  
.  
.  
Akechi realized his hands were shaking, making it nearly impossible to fit the key into the apartment door lock. He was nervous, anxious even, at something that on a surface level seemed so routine.

“Do you need help?” Akira placed his hand on Akechi’s shoulder and he immediately tensed up at the touch, still not used to the intimacy despite how often it had occurred.

He turned the key, opening the apartment door.

Akira and Makoto entered, gazing at the meticulous apartment in awe despite the dozens of times they had been over. “I’ll admit, I still get jealous of your apartment.” Akira commented.

Akechi gave a small smile before changing the subject. “You both should change out of those clothes before you get a cold.”

There was a pause filled with drifting gazes before Akechi led them to his room. He pushed away the memories of the many things they had all done in this room, focusing on opening his closet door.

“Please, don’t hesitate.”

Akira glanced between Akechi and the closet. “You’re okay with letting us borrow your clothes?” He asked as he felt one of Akechi’s soft argyle sweaters.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Makoto pulled one of Akechi’s button up shirts off its hanger and held it against her frame.

“Would we be able to shower as well?”

Akechi nodded, enjoying what she was insinuating.

She shrugged off her wet coat and turtleneck, exposing herself slowly. Akechi tried to look away, but he couldn’t exactly keep his eyes off her as the fabric gave way to her curves.

“How would you like us to repay you?” She asked over her shoulder. Her voice had a hint of playfulness to it.

Akira’s lips tugged into a smirk, “I think I have an idea.”

Akira shrugged off his wet tshirt, throwing it in Akechi’s direction. Akechi caught it before it landed on him, amused by Akira’s sly powergrab.

He unbuttoned his jeans, making a show of catching Akechi’s attention. Akechi leaned against the bathroom door, completely enthralled by Akira’s painfully slow actions, eyes focusing on the pronounced v along Akira’s lower torso.

While Akechi was distracted, Makoto grabbed Akechi’s face, shifting his focus onto her. His eyes dialated at the sight of Makoto in pristinely white lingerie, a pair he had never seen her wear before. His eyes roamed her body hungrily and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against his body.

His erection was now painfully obvious.

Akechi took the cue to reach behind him and grab the doorknob. Turning it, he half fell into the bathroom before moving to turn on the shower. Hot water rained down from the showerhead, steam quickly filling the bathroom.

Akira joined them, body clad in nothing but his boxers, “I can’t let you two have all the fun.”

Placing his hand on Makoto’s cheek, Akira guided her lips to his, kissing her passionately. Akechi watched, the urge to pull them apart and kiss them himself growing as each moment passed. He was awfully jealous and it was very obvious in the way his cheeks grew red.

Makoto broke the kiss, turning her attention back to Akechi. “Oh, do you want us?” She teased him with that damn high pitched voice that drove Akechi insane with lust. He did want them, but he never wanted to be such an open book.

Makoto began undoing the buttons on Akechi’s work shirt, while Akira expertly worked on unknotting his black and white tie. Once his clothes were in a pile on the floor they pushed him into the shower before finally completely undressing themselves. The hot water rushed over Akechi, panting as he waited. Finally, Akira and Makoto kneeled before Akechi, expectantly.

Akira wrapped his tongue around Akechi’s dick. He focused on the sensitive part, teasing the detective with slow, repetitive motions.

Meanwhile, Makoto wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking it up and down, much to Akechi’s pleasure.

Akechi felt the motions electrify his body, running lighting straight through him. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, sight distorted as the waves of pleasure hit him. He moaned out, soft at first, but eventually had to fight the urge to scream out both their names.

Makoto began using her tongue, licking his shaft, eliciting more moans from Akechi.

He glanced down right as they both intensified their actions, goosebumps erupting over Akechi’s skin in pleasure. Both Akira and Makoto looked up seductively, two pairs of bedroom eyes staring back at Akechi’s own.

He felt the electricity multiply, until finally he felt his climax. He came, hard, and onto the faces of his lovers.

He ran his fingers through his hair, panting as he came down from his orgasm.

The water soon washed away their sins.  
.  
.  
.  
Akechi always held himself to a higher standard. He never settled for adequate, only perfection. With his considerable income at his lofty detective job, it was no wonder why Akechi found the allure of a penthouse apartment and name brand clothes as a fitting way to showcase his achievements.

But what good was a giant, expensive apartment if it was almost always empty?

And what’s the point of having a closet filled with too many clothes to wear in one lifetime?

As he turned to pull the covers of the pristine white bed, he smiled, realizing now that the thoughts that plagued him were unnecessary in the moment.

His apartment was more than just an apartment when they were there. It became his home.

No, they were home.

Makoto and Akira sat on either side of Akechi on the bed, discussing their work. Or something like that. Akechi had zoned out, the conversation fading into the background as he admired his lovers.

Makoto pulled on one of his white button up shirts. It hung loosely on her fit body, hiding her curves. She curled into his embrace, laying her head on Akechi’s shoulder. Akechi laid his head against hers, enjoying the feeling of her soft hair against his cheek.

Akechi turned to find Akira wearing one of his blue sweaters, one of his favorite sights. The light blue of the sweater complimented Akira’s grey eyes perfectly. He smiled to himself, enjoying the view. He reached his hand out to find Akira’s hand and paused. Akira tilted his head at the hesitation before intertwining his fingers with Akechi’s.

“What do you think?” Akira asked, snapping Akechi from his thoughts.

“Hm?” Akechi hummed, moving his gaze from their intertwined hands to Akira’s grey eyes.

“Which one of us is the better kisser?”

Akechi felt his cheeks heat up as he glanced between his two lovers, pausing for a moment. He obviously thought from experience that they both were good kissers, but doubted they would accept his answer. Instead, he smirked, a different, more sinister idea slipping into his mind.

“I think I need a little reminder before I answer.”

With that, Akira cupped Akechi’s cheek, bringing his face closer. He stopped for a moment, looking into Akechi’s wine red eyes before slamming their lips together. Akira waited a moment before deepening the kiss, hungrily parting Akechi’s lips with his tongue. Akechi gasped at the roughness before kissing him back with the same fervor. Akira calloused hand found its way around Akechi’s neck, tilting his chin higher with his thumb.

Slowing the kiss, Akira pulled away, a satisfied look on his face. Akechi stared at Akira as he backed away, breath heavy and heart racing.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to slow down his racing heart. Suddenly, Makoto’s soft hands cupped his chin, turning his burning face towards hers. She brushed her lips against Akechi’s, softly coaxing his lips to move in tandem with hers. Her kisses were delicate, filled with so much feeling that Akechi started to feel his head spin in pleasure.

Makoto broke the kiss, giving a shy smile, cheeks flushed.

“Well?” Akira repeated in a teasing tone, “Who is it?”

Akechi took a moment to let his heart catch up and smirked, “I’m not sure yet, perhaps we need a redo?”

With that, Makoto shoved Akechi away playfully while laughing. Akira grabbed one of the lone pillows, holding it above his head for a moment as Akechi internally dared him to land the first blow.

The pillow landed on Akechi’s head, slightly messing up his long brown hair. He took that as his cue to grab the pillow he was leaning on and hit Akira back lightly, aiming for his stomach.

Before he could, however, Akechi felt a light tap on his back. He turned to see Makoto standing above him, white pillow in her hands. He laughed, a genuine laugh, before pivoting to get her back.

Eventually, the three of them collapsed into an exhausted heap in the middle of the once pristine bed covers and pillows. Akechi felt serene as Akira and Makoto snuggled up on either side of him. He tightened his embrace on the both of them, much to their puzzled expressions.

This had become their routine for the past few weeks. A spontaneous invitation to one of their apartments led to a passion filled night followed by sweet embraces until the sun rose.

Despite his rapid heartbeat and slightly labored breaths, Akechi Goro felt at peace for one of the first times in his life.  
.  
.  
.  
It was two am and Akechi couldn’t fall asleep.

It wasn’t because sharing a bed was inherently uncomfortable, no, Akechi knew he was enjoying cuddling with his two favorite people in his oversized king bed.

No, the tears that had welled up in his eyes were the reason he stayed awake. They threatened to rush down his cheeks as they burned behind his eyes.

It had been years since Akechi Goro had actually cried.

As the realization sunk in, the dam finally burst, tears rushing down his cheeks and trickling onto the pillow below his head. He tried to keep his breathing steady, tried not to pay attention to the way his chest tightened or to how his sniffling echoed in the silence of the night.

His attempt at discreteness went out the window when he felt Makoto stir.

Akechi tried to stay still so she wouldn’t notice he was awake.

The moonlight filtered in, showing Makoto’s features. Akechi smiled as she sat up, admiring Makoto’s figure in the low light. She turned to face both Akechi and Akira, squinting against the dark.

“Are you okay, Goro?” She rubbed her eyes and yawned before what she said sunk in. Makoto immediately began fumbling over an apology, to which Akechi simply smiled at.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind you calling me by my name.”

“How about if I do?”

Akechi was surprised at hearing Akira’s deep voice, thinking he would have been asleep. Instead a pair of steel grey eyes were focused intently on his lips, waiting for a response.

The air grew heavy as Akechi whispered back, “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

Akira stared intensely at Akechi, almost as if debating something in his head. Akechi felt his heart race in anticipation, but he had no idea what he would be anticipating. He counted each second that passed, unsure of what would happen when he stopped.

Akira’s hand flew from around Akechi’s torso to behind his neck, pulling his face close. He glanced down at the raven haired boy’s lips for a second, which was just enough for Akira to press his lips to Akechi’s.

Akechi sank into it, allowing Akira to guide the kiss. He kissed him roughly, coaxing more fervour out of him, pulling away only when the two of them were panting.

Akechi searched Akira’s face for answers to questions he wasn’t even sure of yet.

Makoto gazed upon the scene, meeting Akechi’s eyes a moment later. Her red eyes bore into his before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slammed their lips together. He kissed Makoto back with the same sweetness, running his hand through her short hair.

They would hash out what all this meant in the morning, Akechi decided as he pulled away, gazing between both of his lovers as they swiped at the tears that cluttered his cheeks.

Until the morning, Akechi was content with letting the rain finally pour over him.

He had no need for umbrellas anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> this work is part of a collaboration which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/weinmondnacht/status/1254472084744400896?s=20)


End file.
